


fall deeper (into you)

by fromateez (myflower)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Bottom!Wooyoung, Degradation, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, I just wanted to write something, Kinda?, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Smut, Teasing, Top!San, idk what this is honestly, this idea has just been haunting me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myflower/pseuds/fromateez
Summary: “because, darling, when it comes to you, i feel nothing but utter possession.”





	fall deeper (into you)

**Author's Note:**

> i literally haven’t written proper smut in years so enjoy?  
> kinda beta’d ig. i also think i rushed the end a little but idk... will have to see in the morning.  
> (take a shot every time wooyoung gasps or moans)

Wooyoung sighed exhaustively, flopping himself down on the dorm’s couch. The entire day had been a long mess of events, and practice was especially tiring. It was now the early hours of the morning, the tip of the clock’s hands pointing a late 3:28 A.M. He just laid there, eyes closed, turning slightly to make himself feel more comfortable.

Which, truth be told, was very difficult, considering he had another problem on his hands.

As he twisted his body to figure out what position would be best to rest in, he continuously pressed his thighs together, as close as he could, sighing lightly when he felt his cock twitch, wanting so desperately to be taken care of. The pressure from just rubbing his thighs together was enough to draw a light gasp from his lips.

All of the other members had been exhausted, each going immediately to their own room. Wooyoung was the only one that didn’t enter his room and go up to his bed. He knew he needed alone time, which is something he most definitely would not get if he dared enter the room he shared with Yeosang. So unfortunate that he’s such a light sleeper, otherwise Wooyoung would consider it.

Once he was sure that the majority of the members were asleep, his problem had only grown bigger. he reached down carefully, palming himself through his pants, moaning ever so lightly. He really hadn’t thought he’d become so desperate so quickly, but he soon found himself unzipping his pants and pulling them down so he could actually touch himself. His cock was a bright pink, looking purple in the dim light of the living room. The tip leaked a little bit of precum, which he gathered on his fingertips as he jerked his palm up and down his length. He quickly found the dryness to be too painful, so he spat on his hand to give himself some ease.

He was so caught up in his own pleasure, working his grip up and down his pretty cock toward his release, that he didn’t notice that one of his members had left their room.

Wooyoung gasped quietly, a mess of sounds dripping from his mouth, and in an instant felt a dip in the couch near his feet. In a panic, his eyes shot open, and he reached to pull--at minimum--his boxers back up. His cheeks were tinted a pink color, lips covered in his spit, and he saw San.

_Of course it was San. Honestly, thank God it was San._

San leaned over him to grasp his wrist, and Wooyoung felt a wave of goosebumps race through his body. “I can explain--”

The older just laughed, light and airy. Wooyoung gasped.

“You don’t need to. Want me to take care of you, baby boy?”

Wooyoung’s pupils dilated, feeling more turned on than he was before, a small moan escaping his lips at the remark. He nodded carefully, and a moment later, San had leaned down to meet his lips to Wooyoung’s neck.

It didn’t take long before it escalated, Wooyoung already feeling as if he were on cloud nine. San quickly lifted off of Wooyoung’s neck to actually meet his mouth, holding the younger’s wrists down on the couch. Wooyoung’s entire body shook with every lap San’s tongue took in his mouth, moans pushing up and into San’s mouth. Kissing San was like riding on an eternal high: so good, so lively, so fun, that Wooyoung never wanted to stop. Except for the fact that his dick was starting to feel pretty neglected. A whine vibrated its way into San’s mouth. The older laughed slightly, pulling away from Wooyoung.

“You taste so sweet, prince, but you’re so needy... Just let me take care of you,” San said, gracefully. Wooyoung only gasped lightly again, and nodded. Goosebumps rippled across his skin, and he sighed as San pulled his hands from Wooyoung’s wrists to push them up his shirt. The tips of San’s fingers found themselves on the buds of Wooyoung’s nipples, and the younger jerked his hips up and allowed a heady moan past his lips as San twisted them. “So beautiful, every part of you.”

Wooyoung mewled under San’s touch, finding purchase in gripping the throw pillow at his head. He knew that San hated when he touched him without permission, so he kept his mind focused on the goal of not touching him. It wouldn’t be good, wouldn’t get him anywhere good. He had to be good. He had to be--

“F-fuck,” Wooyoung moaned out, feeling San’s tongue lick from his belly button, past his abs and up until he took one of Wooyoung’s nipples into his mouth, sucking gently. If Wooyoung was being honest, he so desperately wished he could find his hands in San’s hair. But he would be a dead man the second he tried, so he opted otherwise. He tightened his grip on the pillow.

“You look so hot that all I want to do is fuck you senseless. But that’d be crossing too many lines, I’m guessing?” San said cooly, and Wooyoung gulped, nerves coursing through his body in waves. He shook his head. “Really, baby? Wouldn’t be crossing too many lines?”

“N-no,” Wooyoung said.

“Then I just might have to,” San said, voice sensuous and so entirely sexy. Wooyoung felt himself even more excited, but then the bomb was dropped, “but not tonight. Not here. When we’re completely alone.”

“Wh-why not?” Wooyoung asked, almost regretting it from how utterly desperate he sounded. San laughed a bit, a smirk on his face.

“Because, darling,” he started, dragging his fingertip down Wooyoung’s chest, “you may be an exhibitionist, but when it comes to you,” they traced Wooyoung’s abs, and he shook under San’s touch, “I feel nothing but utter possession.” A short moment of silence followed, San drawing small shapes into Wooyoung’s sides. He took in every jerk and shiver and shake that Wooyoung committed before continuing, “I want to take you apart, piece by piece, and I want to make you utterly, completely mine. I want the only thing on your mind to be my name.” Finally, San dragged his hand to roughly begin palming at Wooyoung’s neglected cock, and the younger’s breath hitched, needy.

Wooyoung’s vision blurred slightly, the pressure at which San started jerking off Wooyoung’s dick so immensely opposite of the lack of attention it was receiving earlier. It was dry and rough, the only thing making it a smoother ride would be when San would drag his thumb up on the head of Wooyoung’s leaking cock, digging his nail into the slit and drag the precum down his cock. The moans that tumbled from Wooyoung’s mouth were greedy and hot, obviously wanting more and more and more.

“Just want your mouth, please, San,” Wooyoung gasped quickly, words falling in record time. San just smirked at Wooyoung, that look that drove him absolutely insane. It was signature to San’s performance, an expression that was so ridiculously sexy that Wooyoung couldn’t help the deep groan that he let out. San himself was so sexy, it took everything in Wooyoung to not outwardly react whenever he did practically anything. It was _rough._

“You can do better than that, surely?” San asked. “You act so desperately but don’t know how to beg for what you want, hm?” The taunt in the older’s voice was obvious, and the humiliation Wooyoung felt from knowing he’d need to beg more to get what he wanted was sent straight to his dick.

He gulped.

“Or would you rather I leave you now,” San said, more than asked. The older got up on all fours, crawling up to straddle Wooyoung and stare down at him. “so you could lay here, a whimpering, sobbing mess? So needy for your cock to be touched, like a little slut? So another member could find you, helpless?”

Wooyoung gasped desperately, dramatically, still unable to find a word to start. He looked directly up at San, who peered down at him as if he were prey. He felt his cock twitch from the intensity of the eye contact.

“You don’t wanna feel me inside you?” San said after a moment, tone extremely innocent for the compromising situation the two were in. “Don’t wanna feel my cock rock in and out of your tight little hole, Youngie? Don’t wanna let me reach the deepest parts of you, don’t want me to fill you to the brim, don’t want me to _breed_ you like a fucking cumslut?”

Wooyoung couldn’t hold back the deep, full moans that passed his lips at every new suggestion San brought to the table. The pet names didn’t help much either; it all shook him to the core, blood rushing to his dick faster than ever before, even just a few seconds prior. “P-please…” the younger moaned, quiet.

“Please what, baby?” San grinned. God, did Wooyoung want to hit him. What a _prick._

“Please fuck me, San, please… Wanna feel your cock inside me, love how it makes me feel full…” Wooyoung gasped for air, “You fuck me so good I can’t even remember my own name, wanna forget my own name, wanna only think of yours, please San, please…”

“Such a good boy, you are…” San’s voice was cocky, filled with confidence and adoration for Wooyoung. It made Wooyoung shake and moan helplessly, “It’s so unfortunate I just told you I’m not taking you here. Otherwise I would. What a fucking desperate little whore you are though, hm? So needy for me, so deliberately asking for something you know you can’t have… You’re adorable, Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung felt hot tears threaten to fall from his eyes, he wanted so badly to moan louder than he should, fuck, he just wanted San to fuck him, was that too much to ask?

At Wooyoung’s silence (albeit breathing heavily), San just smirked. “But, honestly, Youngie, you’ve been really sweet tonight… You did well at practice, and you clearly just want to get off… I’ll just help you a little, I suppose. How about a blowjob, hm? Want my mouth on your cock?”

Fucking _finally._ This was exactly what Wooyoung wanted from the start, if he was being honest. It was San’s mouth that brought him to such neediness, simply by the use of words and small licks here and there, so San’s devilish mouth on his leaking dick was something Wooyoung wanted so incredibly much.

“P-please, San, ple--oh, oh my god…”

A single lick of San’s tongue dragged up from the base of Wooyoung’s cock, and as if it hadn’t already, Wooyoung felt his arousal skyrocket. Out of the roof. Choi San was absolutely fatal in absolutely any situation they found themselves in. He made Wooyoung feel on edge with just the simplest, smallest of interactions. San’s tongue lapped on the head of Wooyoung’s length, and the older grabbed the base with both hands to hold it upright. Wooyoung still desperately clutched the pillow at his head in an effort to stay obedient, be good and make sure he could get the best experience out of this.

“My god, you drive me fucking crazy, fuck, San,” Wooyoung moaned. San laughed a bit, sending vibrations down around Wooyoung’s cock. Goosebumps coursed through Wooyoung’s entire body.

San pulled off just enough to respond, “You do the same for me, baby.”

And then San finally, _finally_ took Wooyoung’s dick completely into his mouth. The groan the younger let out was loud, so loud that San scrambled to slap a hand over his mouth. Wooyoung shook as San stuck his fingers into his mouth, forcing him to suck on them obscenely as San bobbed up and down on his cock. Wooyoung cracked his eyes open for a moment to look down at San, who was incredibly focused on pleasuring the younger with taking him in and out of his beautiful mouth, when a flash of white from the hallway caught his eye. Someone else was awake.

“S-San…” Wooyoung groaned quietly, a mixture of embarrassment and ecstacy from the utter pleasure the older gave him coursing through his voice. The older didn’t let up, instead sucked _harder,_ and Wooyoung’s words became gibberish yet again. He looked toward the hall again, seeing the silhouette of none other than Seonghwa against the door frame. Wooyoung could only imagine how much of an utter disaster San had made him out to be, and for Seonghwa to see, for his oldest hyung to see that, to take it in and watch… And, _what else was he doing?_

Wooyoung’s eyes dragged down to Seonghwa’s crotch, where he could see the older had buried his hand into his boxers. _Fuck,_ this was so much hotter than it should be. Seonghwa bit his lip and stared at Wooyoung, stared at San who took Wooyoung’s cock so perfectly. Wooyoung couldn’t keep the eye contact, instead keening, arching his back. He felt his climax near, the knowledge of being watched making the heat in the pit of his stomach grow beyond compare. His pants turned back into gasps, sweat coating literally every inch of his body.

“Off, off, San, please,” Wooyoung begged, not daring to pull his hands down still. His hips jerked up into San’s mouth, and the older just took it. He looked back over to the doorframe to see Seonghwa picking up the pace in his own jack-off session. San didn’t pull off, and instead, he just sucked harder.

The redhead pushed one of his hands up Wooyoung’s chest to toy at his hardened nipple for a short second before dragging his fingertips down his flushed body, which ultimately sent Wooyoung over the edge, straight into San’s mouth. He stayed on Wooyoung’s cock until he was sure the younger had ridden out his whole orgasm before pulling off and immediately rushing up to Wooyoung’s mouth to kiss him.

In that kiss, though, San had sneakily decided he’d let Wooyoung taste himself--he kept his cum in his mouth, pushing it all into the younger’s mouth as they lapped tongues and kissed feverishly. Wooyoung had honestly completely forgotten about Seonghwa at that point, too enamored in the fact that San made him taste and swallow his own cum. It threw his mind for a loop to taste his own salty release. And San pushed his thigh against Wooyoung’s softening dick, which was still sensitive and caused the younger to gasp. San grabbed Wooyoung’s hands and pulled them off the pillow, dragging them to grip at San’s shoulders and scratch as much as he wanted.

They continued to kiss, San’s erection rubbing against Wooyoung’s stomach to the extent that the younger wanted to touch it, get his mouth on it, anything, but he knew that San would not be willing to do that now and would likely take care of himself on his own. And that’s when he looked up again, seeing Seonghwa still at the door frame. He gasped lightly for air before getting San to pull off and say, “Uhh… look, San,” and pointing toward the hall.

San turned his head slightly. Wooyoung watched as Seonghwa smirked slightly.

A moment of silence followed.

“Huh. Did you enjoy the show?”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!! i really appreciate any and all feedback.  
> follow my twitter hehe


End file.
